Collision
by NiniMasquerain
Summary: Collision, subst. féminin — choc de deux corps dont l'un, au moins, est en mouvement — processus dans lequel deux systèmes proches l'un de l'autre entrent en interaction — rencontre violente d'hommes ou de groupes hostiles — heurt, conflit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : c'pas à moi du tout et c'est très dommage.

Bêta-test par m'dame **Alaiya**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Août 1990._

 **¤StS¤**

« Arrête de mugir.

—Je ne mugis pas, je baille. On s'ennuie ici.

—Il n'y a que toi qui t'ennuies, Aldébaran. »

Pour réponse, le Taureau se contenta d'un soupir à secouer la terre et d'une lippe légèrement boudeuse. L'heure était grave : il s'ennuyait et… Il avait faim. On disait souvent, et d'un ton gentiment moqueur, que le Brésilien pensait en tout et surtout avec son estomac. Là où s'asseyait Aldébaran, les plats se remplissaient comme par magie mais pour se vider aussitôt, hélas, au grand désespoir de ceux qui se débrouillaient pour être dans les parages. Pégase et lui avaient leur manière bien à eux d'exprimer leur amitié gagnée de haute lutte et à la pointe de la corne : ils se lançaient dans des concours de gloutonnerie qui n'en finissaient pas d'écœurer les habitants du Sanctuaire. C'était tant mieux, il y en avait plus pour eux et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas faux : il pensait avec sa panse. Le Taureau était un gourmand, un amoureux des nourritures en tous genres. Il se repaissait de plats simples et bruts, de rires francs et d'étreintes gourmandes.

« Je ne mugis pas, Aphrodite.

—Tu es Taureau, tu mugis. Et tu baves aussi. Regarde, là. »

Cette fois, le colosse laissa échapper un grognement entre l'amusement et l'irritation. Amusement, car il venait encore de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage de l'Aigle et du Serpentaire en plein combat. Irritation, car le Poisson agressait tout le monde, lui compris, de ce ton acide depuis trois semaines. Le Brésilien était infiniment patient mais, de son avis, toutes les limites n'étaient pas faites pour être atteintes et encore moins repoussées.

On disait que son calme et sa bonhomie confinaient à la placidité. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer et Kiki l'avait appris à ses dépens après avoir moqué sans discrétion la corne manquante de son armure. Pas d'immunité pour les apprentis des collègues : une bonne tape dans le dos l'avait remis à sa place tout en lui éraflant quelques dents de devant. La pierre, c'était dur, surtout quand on la rencontrait à pleine vitesse et par surprise. Mü l'avait sévèrement réprimandé —on ne plaisantait pas avec les cornes d'un voisin de Temple— et le lendemain les avait trouvés pillant allègrement le garde-manger du Palais sous l'expression atterrée de Shion. Hélas, Aphrodite était loin d'être aussi simple à gérer que le lutin roux : « Quelque chose t'énerve, ma sirène ? plaisanta le Brésilien.

—Oui, fut la réponse lapidaire des Poissons.

—Et quoi, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? » demanda Aldébaran en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

La réverbération du soleil sur le masque d'or l'aveugla. Il avait tourné la tête vers Aphrodite sans penser qu'elle en ferait autant et il obtint en réponse l'illusion d'un soleil miniature qui brûla ses rétines. Le Poisson lui opposait un visage flamboyant mais inerte en guise de réplique muette et il comprit que l'affaire était grave. Le masque d'Aphrodite était beaucoup plus détaillé que celui de Shaina ou Marin : les yeux de biche s'ornaient de fins cils, une fossette creusait la joue gauche, un grain de beauté s'esquissait délicatement au coin des lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres, petites mais pleines, se relevaient en un doux sourire de nymphe enchanteresse. Aldébaran ne s'y trompa pas.

Tout avenant que fut le visage de métal, il ne cachait pas la tension qui raidissait la jeune femme. Alors que le silence s'invitait à nouveau entre eux, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il avait suffisamment parcouru son corps à la faveur de la nuit pour deviner le malaise qui l'habitait. Quelques gradins derrière eux, le Capricorne les assassinait du regard. « Une sacrée plaie, ce Shura », pensa Aldébaran. Il n'y avait pas de jalousie dans l'air : le problème, pour ne pas changer, venait du dixième étage. La seule présence de l'Espagnol avait le don de crisper Aphrodite. Pour le Taureau, c'était compréhensible.

 **¤StS¤**

 _Il y a trois ans, à une vache près..._

 **¤StS¤**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde... » grommela Masque de Mort. Un coup dans les côtes de la part du Lion le rappela à l'ordre et au silence. Les réunions extraordinaires requéraient du calme et de l'attention et extraordinaire, ce rassemblement l'était autant par le nombre de participants que par les sujets à l'ordre du jour. Un Zodiaque complet en état-major, une flottille d'Argents, un bataillon de Bronzes : ne manquait à l'appel que la déesse qui, pour l'heure, avait rejoint les Cieux pour aplanir de vieux différends.

Dans un silence tout relatif, Shion égrena sa liste de tâches et félicita la bonne volonté de ceux qui se proposèrent. On répartit les urgences, planifia des inventaires et des réparations, nota des suggestions et rappela des obligations. On trancha dans le vif aussi en interrogeant la légitimité de certains —entre les cas de duplicité avérée, le choix de la passivité ou l'aveuglement pour les mieux lotis, le Pope s'attendait à des règlements de comptes en pagaille dans les mois à venir. L'ambiance tourna au vinaigre, au point que Shion éjecta _manu militari_ quelques idiots bornés pour en revenir aux affaires prioritaires. L'une d'entre elles, ô combien épineuse, promettait d'exciter un peu plus les foules. Pour l'évoquer, il nous faut toutefois revenir un peu plus en arrière.

 **¤StS¤**

 _Quelques semaines avant, au-dessus des nuages..._

 **¤StS¤**

Artémis donnait de la voix et cela s'entendait jusqu'au morceau de terre qu'Athéna nommait Sanctuaire. Les Guerres Saintes se succédaient et les reproches évoluaient peu. Celui de la chasseresse était une vieille pomme de discorde rongée jusqu'au trognon : la loi du masque imposée aux femmes Chevaliers par sa cadette la faisait grincer des dents depuis l'âge d'or olympien. Lassée par ses jérémiades millénaires, Athéna rendit les armes mais à certaines conditions.

Puisque Artémis réclamait à cor et à cri une égalité de traitement somme toute normale, qu'elle persuade elle-même Héphaïstos de reforger chaque Armure pour y ajouter plus de surface. Elle ne se fit pas prier mais le divin artisan, agacé par ses cris stridents et occupé ailleurs, merci bien, se contenta de céder de la matière première et laissa les survivants atlantes se débrouiller. Cela leur suffit pour déployer tout leur art et rectifier l'Aigle et le Serpentaire —décidément peu efficaces— ainsi que le Caméléon —décidément trop tapageuse. Une fois cela réglé, on s'attaqua à une autre tradition. D'autres voix s'élevèrent et celles-ci étaient bien masculines.

 **¤StS¤**

 _Il y a trois ans donc, au cours de cette fameuse Réunion Extraordinaire._

 **¤StS¤**

Le Capricorne ouvrit les hostilités en lâchant dans le silence un « c'est une plaisanterie ? » qui fleurait bon le mépris et l'indignation. La nouvelle venait de pétrifier l'assemblée, du premier rang à l'arrière-garde, puis les cerveaux se remirent en marche et on s'exprima à grand renfort de gestes ou de réclamations. Il y eut trois camps : ceux qui approuvèrent vigoureusement pour des raisons parfois inavouables, ceux qui refusèrent et qu'on qualifia de rétrogrades, ceux qui se turent par indifférence ou mesure de prudence. Face à la houle formée par ses Chevaliers, Shion se félicita d'avoir édulcoré la requête d'Athéna. En vérité, la demande de sa déesse était plus directe : supprimer, dès à présent et définitivement, l'antique loi du masque. Le Pope connaissait bien les traditions et les mentalités de son Sanctuaire : plutôt que de faire avaler ce changement brutal à ses ouailles, il préféra une approche inversée.

Il proposa aux femmes de conserver leurs masques si elles le désiraient. Dans le cas contraire, il leur demanda de le porter au moins lors des entraînements et des missions. Le reste du temps, elles étaient libres de vivre enfin à visage découvert et d'adopter la tenue civile qui leur conviendrait. Alors qu'une marée de glapissements scandalisés emplissait la salle, les jeunes femmes se regardèrent —comment diable pouvaient-elles se comprendre avec leurs masques, sans parler et dans ce brouhaha ? Les visages de métal lisse se tournèrent de nouveau vers Shion, posant une question muette que l'Atlante comprit. Le Pope compléta son discours : « La loi du masque brisé est supprimée. Trop injuste et cruelle pour les deux concernés. » Un rang d'épaules se relâcha dans un bel ensemble, signe d'un soulagement immense, et Pégase, dans un coin de la pièce, s'autorisa un « ouf ! » qui traversa la masse compacte des plaintes et des réclamations.

Milo leva alors la main pour demander si les hommes pouvaient porter le masque eux aussi. Il n'avança qu'un argument esthétique qui lui valut une avalanche de regards indignés mais le Pope promit d'y réfléchir —plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand toute l'excitation serait retombée. Ce point réglé plus tranquillement qu'il ne l'avait espéré, Shion aborda le reste des sujets à l'ordre du jour.

 **¤StS¤**

 _Revenons à aujourd'hui._

 **¤StS¤**

« Je vais lui balancer une rose noire dans les bijoux de famille à ce con-là... » marmonna Aphrodite un peu trop fort. Aldébaran grimaça par solidarité masculine mais n'en pensa pas moins : une ou deux bonnes claques à vitesse-lumière mettrait peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle du Capricorne qui bouillait d'impatience derrière eux. Les deux se retrouvaient régulièrement dans des duels à n'en plus finir mais aujourd'hui, sans raison apparente, Shura se retenait de la provoquer en grognant sa frustration. Ce changement d'habitude intrigua la Suédoise qui pivota pour l'observer et croisa son regard sombre. Il la fixait, les yeux emplis d'une fureur rentrée et d'autre chose, oh si peu subtil... Qu'Aphrodite comprit cela comme une provocation. Elle abandonna le Taureau sur son banc de pierre blanchi par le soleil et se planta devant le gêneur, signalant le début des hostilités.

Aldébaran suivit leur descente dans l'arène d'un œil morne, assommé par la chaleur. En sentant la tension entre Poissons et Capricorne, les quelques fous qui s'entraînaient encore s'égayèrent dans les gradins du Colisée. Curieux, les spectateurs improvisés les observèrent alors que les deux Ors se regardaient sans s'attaquer. Un vent frais fit frissonner le Taureau à l'instant où Camus s'assit près de lui : « Ces deux-là ne comprendront jamais, soupira le Français.

—Parce que tu as compris, toi ? lui répondit le colosse, dubitatif.

—Je ne suis pas aveugle. C'est juste que je ne partage pas mes conclusions.

—Et ce sont tes voisins. Ça aide.

—Je suis littéralement aux premières loges, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

Un choc de cosmos traversa les gradins et scia les jambes des malchanceux se tenant debout pour observer le spectacle. La poussière leur brûla les yeux puis on entendit enfin le choc entre les deux parties. Sous le nuage ocre, on distingua Aphrodite, une jambe levée et tendue vers les côtes de l'Espagnol, et Shura, les bras croisés en position de défense. Même pour un entrainement entre Chevaliers d'Or, c'était bruyant, spectaculaire et trop proche de la vitesse maximum réglementaire —Shion allait adorer.

« Et donc, continua Camus d'un ton factuel, quand ces deux-là se battent sans Armures, ils font plus de bruit qu'avec.

—Tu en déduis quoi, toi qui es « aux premières loges » ? lui demanda le Brésilien, toujours aussi perplexe.

—Qu'il est temps de les laisser s'entraîner… En toute intimité. Tu me dois une revanche, tu te rappelles ?

—Je m'en souviens. »

Second et onzième gardiens quittèrent la zone d'entraînement, chassant les curieux vers les arènes secondaires par la même occasion. Eux s'orientèrent vers un cirque rocheux niché dans les falaises où la pierre portait mille stigmates, cosmos et poings confondus. Durant plusieurs heures, ils firent trembler la terre et le ciel avec application.

 **¤StS¤**

Aphrodite était furieuse. D'ordinaire, un combat contre Shura était un moment d'adrénaline concentrée qu'elle ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs —sauf entre les draps d'Aldébaran mais peut-être en reparlerons-nous après. L'Espagnol rendait coup pour coup, sans baisse de rythme, sans jamais ralentir. Bizarrement, compte tenu de son mépris pour la Suédoise, il n'avait jamais commis l'erreur de la sous-estimer, à la différence des autres Ors qui s'en étaient mordus les doigts après une première mise au point musclée. Le Poisson en profitait pour rattraper les années à esquiver les entraînements au corps à corps pour frapper et frapper encore la poignée d'imbéciles qui persistaient à la voir comme une faible chose hystérique. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le Capricorne ne réagissait pas comme prévu.

Après avoir encaissé quelques attaques, Shura se contentait maintenant de les esquiver mollement. La Suédoise tenta un ou deux coups en traître vers l'entrejambe mais le Capricorne, même oublieux du monde, du lieu et du contexte, les évita sans peine et continua de la fixer de ses étroits yeux noirs. Toute agressivité s'était évaporée de son cosmos et sa passivité fit basculer Aphrodite de l'agacement à la colère. Un cri de rage écartela l'air et le silence, une grêle de coups suivit et submergea l'Espagnol qui comprit bien trop tard ce qu'il avait déclenché.

Porté par sa fureur, le Poisson se rapprochait dangereusement de la vitesse maximum autorisée en entraînement. Shura se demanda s'il devait lui aussi faire flamber son cosmos — _« Et les règles alors ? »_ — mais n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa réflexion. Un coude s'enfonça dans son estomac, une paume sur son plexus expulsa l'air de ses poumons et une jambe levée à un angle improbable le cueillit sous le menton pour l'envoyer glisser loin sur le sable. Le Capricorne grimaça sa douleur en retrouvant le sol et pria Athéna pour que le désastre qu'il devinait imminent n'arrivât jamais. Las.

Son souffle mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit les cuisses du Poisson contre les siennes et la panique l'envahit en comprenant qu'Aphrodite s'installait à califourchon sur ses jambes. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux pour assister à sa défaite, il tenta de se dégager sans grande conviction et n'obtint en récompense qu'une claque déshonorante qui résonna longuement dans l'enceinte de l'arène. Une seconde suivit, une troisième l'accompagna et ses joues frottèrent alternativement le sol, la gauche puis la droite, la gauche puis la droite... Aphrodite ponctuait chaque gifle d'un « han » étouffé qu'il trouvait affreusement suggestif —ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger. « Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? » haleta la jeune femme entre deux soufflets qui ajoutèrent à l'humiliation du Capricorne. Ce dernier se décida enfin à réagir, attrapa au vol les poignets de la Suédoise et les immobilisa à bonne distance de son visage. Il était temps.

Les gifles se muaient en coups et il estimait avoir eu sa part pour la matinée. Presque aussitôt, il regretta de ne pas avoir gardé ses paupières fermées. Au-dessus de lui, un œil immense, grand comme le ciel, engloutit ses réflexions le cercle azur se remplissait d'encre, alimenté par une rage flamboyante. À quel miracle devait-il cette vision divine, cette apparition ? Le masque d'or s'était fait translucide du côté gauche et il s'abreuva à cet iris étoilé. L'expression de son visage s'adoucit et Aphrodite, se trompant encore, en fit une marque de mépris supplémentaire. « Tu n'es pas une menace », crut-elle lire et cette simple interprétation suffit à rallumer sa colère.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Shura », cracha la jeune femme avec une vulgarité qui ne surprenait plus personne. « Tu m'emmerdes, répéta-t-elle. Tu me détestais quand tout le monde me prenait pour un homme et tu me méprises depuis que je suis une femme. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait exactement ? C'est le masque, ton problème ? C'est ce _putain_ de masque ? »

Elle se libéra d'un mouvement brusque, retira son masque et le plaqua brutalement sur le visage du Capricorne. Le métal étouffa sa surprise et son horizon vira au noir. Le contact surchauffa sa peau et il eut l'impression tenace que l'objet se refusait à lui. La chaleur se dissipa pourtant et ses yeux retrouvèrent avec soulagement les couleurs du monde, juste à temps pour voir la rage déformer les traits de la Suédoise et ses mains descendre sur son cou. Elle exsudait la haine par tout son cosmos et Shura, sentant ses doigts se crisper sur sa gorge, eut _peur_ pour la première fois depuis... Peur de quoi, au juste ? De mourir de ces mains miraculeusement épargnées par les combats ? Une déchéance à ses yeux, une humiliation pour l'ancien lui. Mourir de la main d'une femme, mourir de sa main à _elle_... Quelle faiblesse. En cet instant, il se trouva ridicule. Aphrodite était un Chevalier d'Or, après tout. Comme lui.

Rien ne vint. Le poids sur son corps s'évanouit et il put enfin se mouvoir librement. Il se redressa à moitié, juste assez vite pour voir le Poisson quitter l'arène d'un pas pressé, fuyant le combat, le lieu ou lui peut-être ? Il entendit des pas traînants dans son dos et le visage goguenard de Masque de Mort se matérialisa au-dessus de lui. « Alors, on bronze ? » fut la réplique prévisible de l'Italien. Le visage du Capricorne se chiffonna sous l'exaspération et le Cancer, à défaut de le voir, le devina.

« Tu veux quoi ? grogna Shura en réponse.

—Un combat puisqu'on est dans une arène. »

Le Capricorne secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se dit que cette demande avait du sens. « Va pour un combat alors... » répondit l'Espagnol en se remettant sur pieds. Il décrocha le masque d'un effleurement de cosmos et le posa sur un rocher à proximité où il capta un rayon de soleil. Quand ses poings rencontrèrent ceux du Cancer, le visage d'or frémit et distilla dans l'air un millier d'épingles dorées.

 **¤StS¤**

 _La Fameuse Réunion Extraordinaire._

 **¤StS¤**

« Par souci d'égalité de traitement entre femmes Chevaliers... » continua Shion dans un brouhaha qui enfla soudainement. Était-ce le début ou la fin de sa phrase ? Nul n'aurait su le dire et cela n'avait guère d'importance. L'important résidait dans ses mains sous la forme d'un masque d'or aux traits indéniablement féminins. On y devinait une petite bouche ourlée qui donnait l'impression de rire, d'un rire qu'on imaginait sans peine liquide et cristallin. Le contraste avec celui de Shion était saisissant : le Pope arborait un visage de fer lisse, sans lèvres ni nez, où seuls les yeux, à peine esquissés, faisaient office de traits humains.

Le vacarme cessa et on se remit à murmurer. Les interprétations les plus folles se répandirent du premier rang à l'arrière-garde. On dévisagea tour à tour Mü, puis Shaka, puis Aphrodite on élimina les Poissons des suspects, trop facile et trop évident on s'interrogea plus longtemps sur le Bélier et la Vierge, par précaution, et quelques-uns virent leurs mains bleuir sans avertissement pour avoir, disons-le franchement, déshabillé des yeux le hiératique Verseau. « Gardez vos fantasmes stupides, tas d'imbéciles ! » clama-t-il à la ronde et les rires sous cape se turent.

Le calme de Shion était déstabilisant. Insensible à l'agitation de ses Chevaliers, il attendait silencieusement que la coupable se dénonce et s'avance. On remarqua enfin que l'Aigle, le Serpentaire, le Caméléon, le Paon et quelques autres s'étaient avancées avec une discrétion relative vers Aphrodite. Le murmure revint, grandit, grossit, explosa enfin dans un vacarme où se mêlait questions et réponses, injures et infamies, fierté pour elles et surprise outrée pour eux.

Elle, la traîtresse rattrapée par le temps, restait immobile, droite et fière dans son Armure, et les yeux emplis de méfiance pour le masque d'or. Son impunité se brisait et l'heure, à son grand désespoir, était au jugement et à la pénitence. Sans préavis, son existence à visage découvert se terminait et une partie de sa liberté partait en fumée. Elle offrit un sourire à ses consœurs et s'approcha de Shion dans un silence soudain. Pour celles qui avaient conservé son secret pendant toutes ces longues années, il fallait renoncer avec grâce à ce privilège injuste et conservé par un très pieux mensonge.

Le masque chantait son nom dans les paumes du Pope. Elle l'effleura avec un soupçon de crainte, s'en empara dans un mouvement de rage et s'en affubla pour cacher sa détresse. Le Sanctuaire découvrit alors le véritable visage d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

 **¤StS¤**

 _Et l'ironie n'échappa à personne, soyez-en certain._

 **¤StS¤**

 _Le présent, splendide et prometteur. Paraît-il._

 **¤StS¤**

« Magda, ne t'acharne pas sur ces ronces comme si elles avaient le visage de mon très cher voisin du dessous.

—Ça te dérangerait d'utiliser mon prénom en entier ?

—Que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais empêché de m'appeler Gab'... » pointa le Verseau en s'installant sur une grosse pierre plate qui encombrait le jardin. En tailleur sur son siège improvisé, une ride en travers du front, il avait tout d'un penseur découragé venu trouver des réponses dans la beauté paisible d'une nature bien entretenue. Qui savait dans quelles sphères inconnues voyageait cet esprit agile ?

« C'est bien que tu laisses ce gros caillou là, dit-il en tapotant la surface rugueuse sous lui, ça permet d'attendre le jour où tu installeras enfin des chaises de jardin. »

Autant pour les pensées élevées.

« Tu es venu me parler meubles d'extérieur ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? » râla la jeune femme. Le Verseau se dandina un peu sur son rocher, plaça son menton sur sa paume gauche, échangea avec la droite, trouva cela plus confortable, soupira, frémit et soupira encore un peu plus pour le principe, complétant ainsi le portrait d'un homme qui accepte la défaite.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Gabriel.

—Je repars à Asgard dans deux semaine, lâcha le Verseau après un nouveau silence.

—Je me suis laissée dire ça, oui. Et ?

—Magda, Magda, cette fois-ci c'est très sérieux. Si je reviens, et j'insiste sur le « si », ce sera en tant que prince consort. »

Aphrodite tira brutalement sur une tige qui lui resta entre les doigts. Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, un plant déchiqueté dans les mains qui lui remontait le long du poignet comme un serpent de jade. Camus cacha son visage dans ses paumes avec un long, très long, gémissement de désespoir.

« Elle est enceinte. Magda, je suis dans la merde, totalement et complètement dans la merde, geignit-il avec un écart de langage inhabituel pour qui ne l'avait jamais croisé ivre.

—Ah, effectivement. On peut dire ça. Tu es sûr de ton coup, au moins ?

—Magda ! s'indigna le Verseau touché dans sa fierté.

—Moi, ce que j'en dis hein... Ça pourrait très bien être Saga. Tu y as pensé ? Enceinte de combien, au fait ? »

Il pinça les lèvres et avoua : « Quatre ou cinq mois, à peu près. Et elle n'a jamais couché avec Saga. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

—Quatre ou... ? »

Aphrodite se livra à un rapide calcul qui provoqua une expression perplexe : ou elle ne savait plus compter ou il lui manquait des informations. Camus et Hilda de Polaris s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y avait trois mois lors d'une ambassade menée par les Gémeaux, ambassade qu'Aphrodite avait intégrée bien malgré elle. Les négociations qui avaient débuté le lendemain de leur arrivée avaient été longues et fastidieuses, un foutoir diplomatique et administratif dont la Suédoise n'avait rien retenu à part l'irruption des deux dirigeants de Blue Graad en plein milieu et surtout, surtout, l'électricité entre les Gémeaux et la reine d'Asgard.

« Bon, allez, avoue tout. Où et quand ?

— Février dernier, pendant ma reconnaissance des ruines de Blue Graad. Je devais la faire avec un érudit du palais.

—Je me souviens de ça. Shion était surexcité à l'idée d'envoyer quelqu'un, se remémora Aphrodite en retournant à ses plantes.

—Je le comprends. J'étais tellement pressé de partir que j'ai foutu Misty à la porte après avoir reçu mon ordre de mission. Le pauvre, obligé de demander l'asile aux Blue Warriors... Je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours. Bref, j'ai commencé à explorer les ruines tout seul et elle est arrivée le lendemain. Je me suis dit à sa façon de parler qu'elle était probablement d'une famille noble mais rien ne donnait son rang précis. Quant à son cosmos… Il était à un niveau très bas mais, en soi, rien d'exceptionnel pour une Asgardienne donc je n'ai pas cherché à jauger sa puissance plus que ça. Oui, je sais, je sais : erreur d'apprenti. Mais je le jure, je ne savais pas que c'était elle ! La première semaine, un blizzard nous est tombé dessus et nous n'avons rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour nous réchauffer que... »

Le Verseau débita son histoire en mâchant ses mots avant de se remettre à soupirer, vaincu par la honte.

« On dirait que tu as bien réussi ton coup. C'était pour ça la convocation de Shion ?

—Pour Saga et pour moi, oui. Son flirt avec Hilda a franchi les frontières. Il voulait tirer ça au clair entre nous deux.

—J'en connais un qui doit t'en vouloir.

—Bel euphémisme. »

Aphrodite interrompit à nouveau son jardinage pour réfléchir à la situation de son ami et voisin. Elle était complexe, en vérité. Il se disait qu'Odin était très possessif avec ses prêtresses et que s'il les choisissait souvent jeunes, jolies et avec une courte espérance de vie, c'était pour se les réserver au paradis. Pour ce que la Suédoise en savait —et qu'elle tenait de la reine, justement—, le mariage et la maternité n'étaient pas des étapes dans les vies des servantes d'Odin mais qui pouvait se vanter de connaître leurs coutumes ? Asgard cultivait le secret et se coupait du monde depuis si longtemps que son nom était à peine mentionné dans les Archives. Sans Kanon et ses manigances, le royaume aurait été relégué avec l'Atlantide au rang de légende. Comment savoir dans ces conditions si cette situation était exceptionnelle ?

Dans tous les cas, le pauvre Camus se retrouvait embarqué dans une histoire qui allait probablement le conduire devant un autel. Tout ceci fleurait bon l'alliance à renforcer et le piège se refermait sur la reine de Polaris et lui, avec Saga en dommage collatéral de cette intrigue, l'amant malheureux qui n'aurait pas la chance de courtiser la dame de son cœur. Les trois étaient des êtres pétris par le devoir et aucun ne remettrait en cause la décision de leurs divinités tutélaires. C'était infiniment triste mais Aphrodite ne pouvait que prier pour le sort de son ami et espérer que la liberté de vivre qui lui avait été rendue n'aurait pas à s'incliner face aux tractations divines.

Un froissement d'herbe les tira de l'abattement où ils s'étaient enfoncés et Masque de Mort apparut dans le jardin, accompagné de la Chevelure, son ancien apprenti. On salua du bout des lèvres au douzième et au onzième, on grogna au quatrième et puis ce fut tout ou presque : l'Italien mit une grande tape dans le dos de son cadet, le surprenant et le faisant tituber sur quelques pas.

« On voudrait pas déranger vos petits papotages, hein, mais le môme là veut se faire passer pour Casanova. Il a juste pas compris qu'on chope rien en sentant la sueur. Donc si madame a un truc qui sent pas trop les fleurs pour lui, on est prêt à payer.

— _Il_ est prêt à payer.

—C'est ce que j'ai dit, le môme. »

Aphrodite rechigna mais entraîna l'adolescent vers ses appartements, laissant le Cancer à l'extérieur. Camus déroula sa longue silhouette et s'achemina vers des affaires plus urgentes, non sans une dernière parole qui l'agaça au plus haut point : « Tu devrais aller voir Shura quand même. Pour discuter », conseilla le Verseau avant de s'éclipser.

 **¤StS¤**

Ledit Shura était à l'agonie, cloîtré dans son Temple, consumé par une fièvre qu'il répugnait à nommer. Elle lui mangeait l'esprit, perçait ses poumons et s'agrippait à ses entrailles comme une créature à la faim dévorante. Le Sanctuaire était si prompt à accueillir et déformer la moindre information que la rumeur courait déjà sur sa parodie de combat avec les Poissons, la transformant en histoire d'amour contrariée. Rien n'était plus faux, se répétait le Capricorne en espérant encore gober son propre mensonge : il mourait de désir et c'était totalement différent. Il soupirait pourtant comme un amoureux solitaire dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Le masque d'Aphrodite reposait tranquillement sur les draps de son lit. Son regard capta le sourire taquin si semblable à celui de la Suédoise et sa respiration s'emballa. Il le posa sur son visage, inhala les effluves de rose qui s'y accrochaient encore. La réaction, cette fois, eut lieu beaucoup plus bas.

 **¤StS¤**

Aphrodite posa tout son attirail sur l'établi branlant et considéra le conseil de Camus. « Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? » grogna la jeune femme dans la pénombre de son appentis. Elle soupira bien fort, prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à descendre au dixième.

 _Enfin._

 **¤StS¤**

Le Capricorne roula sur le ventre avec un grognement d'insatisfaction. Un ange enveloppé du cosmos de la Vierge passa son Temple et Shura entendit enfin les sanglots déchirants d'un sitar descendant du Palais. L'Hispanique grogna encore, refoulant au loin un souvenir aigre. La mélodie devait provenir du Pope lui-même, de ses doigts agiles et de sa mémoire insondable. Son élève et lui s'étaient sûrement installés dans l'ombre des colonnes à l'entrée du Palais et les notes ainsi portées devaient s'entendre au moins jusqu'au Sagittaire. Exactement comme ce jour d'été, un an après leur retour à la vie, où Shaka s'était exclamé « Je reconnais cette musique ! » et s'était empourpré aussitôt après, un peu honteux de son éclat de voix et de son enthousiasme. On avait ri gentiment, surtout ce groupe hétéroclite et improbable qui avait absorbé la Vierge en son sein. Camus, pince-sans-rire, s'était fendu d'une taquinerie, Milo avait renchéri et Aldébaran avait poursuivi l'air de rien.

Au milieu de cette étonnante démonstration d'amitié, Shura n'avait retenu qu'une seule voix : celle d'Aphrodite prononçant le prénom de l'Indien avec un doux sourire qui avait émietté son cœur. Kamal pour Kamalnayan, « aux yeux de lotus », le bien nommé. « Ka ». « Mal ». Avec une accentuation légère sur le « ka » et une aspiration quasiment inaudible sur le « mal ». Oh, comme son corps s'était crispé de jalousie, comme il avait haï son esprit d'avoir superposé son prénom à celui de la Vierge. Le sien, le vrai, était ni exotique ni élégant —ni rien du tout, en fait— et ne franchirait jamais ses lèvres sur un sourire ou un gémissement de plaisir. Et cela, vous vous en doutez, le remplissait de tristesse.

 **¤StS¤**

Un bruit à sa porte brisa sa langueur. Comme dans un rêve, il se leva, le masque des Poissons à la main, et ouvrit. Aphrodite, furieuse avant même de parler, se tenait sur le seuil de ses appartements. Elle avisa son masque, tenta de lui arracher en vain et affronta un regard noir soudain résolu.

« Aphrodite, attends. Je voudrais m'excuser. Et t'expliquer. Essayer, au moins. S'il-te-plaît ? »

Il avait parlé avec une détermination qui lui faisait défaut dernièrement. Peut-être que, finalement, cet homme-là était un Chevalier. Peut-être que cet homme-là était un homme courageux.

 **¤StS¤**

Il expliqua. Pourquoi il l'avait détestée, pourquoi il ne la détestait plus. Pourquoi il se détestait lui, comment il s'était accepté : difficilement. Le Capricorne était... Un éternel trompé. Bien sûr, sa raison ne rejetait la faute sur personne. Tous ces évènements qu'il placardait comme des trahisons ne cachaient pas ses propres erreurs. Sa fierté blessée portée en étendard n'était qu'une piètre défense face à son aveuglement car, comme les autres, il avait perfectionné l'art d'ignorer les écarts répétés du faux Pope. Mais au milieu de ce jeu de dupes, une traîtrise ultime lui permettait de remâcher sa rancœur sans remords. Bien sûr, elle s'appelait Aphrodite.

Avant elle, il y avait eu Aiolos, modèle et exemple. Il avait foulé au pied sans le vouloir l'adoration aveugle de l'enfant qu'il était, déjà un peu trop grand, rigide et gauche dans son armure clinquante. Shura pensait avoir admiré un parjure et le parjure avait achevé sa formation en le transformant en tueur. Même aujourd'hui, la vérité enfin connue et tous les pardons accordés, il était incapable de penser autrement. L'image de cette nuit était gravée dans sa mémoire et le goût de la trahison enseignée par son idole lui brûlerait longtemps la langue.

Il y avait eu Saga et sa duplicité. Oh, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné. Il avait essayé de se faire entendre une fois : il se rappelait très bien avoir remis en question une directive du Pope lors d'un compte-rendu de mission puis... Le reste de sa vie était un amas confus de souvenirs jusqu'au réveil brutal, l'électrochoc de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Le Capricorne avait ouvert les yeux, avait compris et s'était maudit pour cette erreur commise treize années plus tôt qui les avait tous menés au désastre. Le bras fautif avait mérité d'être tranché par son adversaire et il avait réparé sa faute en sauvant in extremis le Dragon.

Il y avait eu ce Surplis infâme, cette parodie d'Amure qu'il avait endossée pour tromper Hadès et ses hommes. Ce bref passage sous drapeau ennemi lui provoquait toujours des cauchemars et une douleur fantôme au bras, là où la chair avait été tranchée par Shiryu. Il se réveillait au cœur de la nuit entouré de vapeurs fétides qui lui évoquaient les Enfers avant de réaliser qu'il était au Sanctuaire, vivant et sauf. Il avait sacrifié son nom, son honneur et sa tranquillité post-mortem pour une action qu'il avait jugée bien piètre sur l'instant et même si Athéna avait triomphé, porter un Surplis lui avait suffoqué le cœur.

Ils étaient revenus.

Ils étaient apparus en déformant la trame du monde, singuliers fœtus à la croissance accélérée. On les avait rendus à la terre des vivants enveloppés de langes à taille adulte, chacun dans un berceau de pierre monumental et une Armure d'Or en guise de hochet. À leur charge de vivre enfin avec ces ultimes cadeaux. D'être humain, à peu près. Shura avait essayé. Et échoué.

« Aphrodite, écoute. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Être aussi agressif, ce n'est pas moi, ça n'a _jamais_ été moi. Mais pendant toutes ces années... Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cru que tu étais un homme. J'ai gobé ça, comme les autres. J'ai fini par l'intégrer, une bonne fois. C'était difficile à accepter, surtout quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais attiré par toi. Par un homme. »

Le fond du problème. Plutôt simple, finalement, pour une pièce qui se jouait au Sanctuaire, une caserne divine qui, si on occultait les capacités exceptionnelles de ses occupants, n'offrait rien de neuf côté mœurs —une demi-douzaine de femmes Saints en période faste, le calcul était vite fait comme le disait avec poésie Masque de Mort, on n'enfermait pas autant d'hommes et si peu de femmes sur une aussi petite surface sans en prévoir les conséquences ou un bordel. La belle affaire : ses désirs n'étaient pas plus faciles à accepter parce qu'il était entouré de colonnes millénaires. Longtemps il s'était traité de déviant, de pervers, jusqu'au jour où il avait réalisé que ses yeux se portaient plus vers les discrètes servantes du Pope que sur les gardes en faction.

« Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu pour moi. »

Aphrodite tiqua sur ces mots : brouiller les pistes pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie avait renversé sa conception du désir. Elle avait été homme aux manières délicates puis femme au corps noueux, une véritable curiosité pour ceux qui désiraient la posséder quand elle était encore « il ». Être l'un ou l'autre. Aimer l'un, désirer l'une ou l'inverse : cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Pas pour le Capricorne, déraciné trop jeune mais pétri de vieilles peurs et de tabous sentant la poussière, marqué dans son esprit d'enfant par des croyances refusant de mourir. Il avait culpabilisé pour des envies qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser, au point de tout confondre et de tourner en rond longtemps avant de se comprendre.

La vérité de cette histoire était pourtant très simple : quelque part entre enfance et adolescence rognées, la bataille du Sanctuaire, celle contre Hadès et son retour à la vie... Il était tombé amoureux d'Aphrodite. Il avait admiré son talent au combat et ses techniques si particulières. Il avait apprécié son implication dangereuse contre le sombre monarque. Puis ils étaient revenus. Les masques étaient tombés, à plus d'un titre, et la jeune femme les avait affrontés sans jamais baisser les yeux, statue d'or vivante et fière.

S'il l'avait huée à l'époque comme beaucoup d'autres, c'était autant par bêtise, il le reconnaissait, que par colère de s'être fait duper une fois encore. Athéna, qu'il l'avait détestée ! Pourtant, il reconnaissait aujourd'hui que même à ce moment-là, il l'avait admirée. Elle n'avait pas répondu une seule fois aux insultes qui l'avaient poursuivie —et il y en avait eu, des infamies lâchées à voix basse sur son chemin. Elle était restée droite face à cette injustice qui lui faisait porter ce masque qu'elle avait fui de longues années. Il l'avait regardée, il l'avait méprisée et il l'avait respectée.

Après encore, quand les murmures s'étaient étouffés, il avait observé sa transformation avec une attention qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. La jeune femme appliquait maintenant son idéal de beauté à ce qui l'entourait plutôt qu'à son visage, mettant à profit toutes ses connaissances des plantes et pharmacopées du monde. Avec une discrétion et une abnégation forçant le respect, Aphrodite s'était éclipsée pour laisser la place à une Magdalena qui se cherchait encore.

À distance, Shura avait étudié toutes ses facettes. Il aurait pu les apprécier à leur juste valeur mais, enchaîné par sa rancœur, tiraillé par ses anciennes envies, il s'était fait agressif et amer. Étourdi par ses sentiments passés et nouveaux, il était devenu lointain et fuyant. Lui aussi s'était cherché, longtemps. Aujourd'hui, alors que le masque de toutes les discordes rayonnait entre eux et que sa propriétaire se trouvait près de lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Athéna lui en soit témoin, si une guerre devait un jour les renvoyer sur un champ de bataille, ce serait avec un immense honneur qu'il protégerait le dos du Chevalier des Poissons. En espérant qu'elle accepte d'en faire autant.

 **¤StS¤**

À un moment, pendant le long monologue du Capricorne —se rendait-il seulement compte de tout ce qu'il avait dit ?—, Aphrodite récupéra ce qu'elle était venue chercher et resta là à l'écouter, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Rien ne l'avait préparée à cette déclaration en bonne et due forme, tortueuse et maladroite, honnête et touchante, digne du soldat qu'il était. En témoignait la plainte métallique du fameux masque quand il toucha le sol, abandonné par sa propriétaire, occupée à rassembler son cœur et sa raison éparpillés par les paroles de son alter ego.

 **¤StS¤**

* * *

*retourne dans sa grotte préparer le prochain chapitre*


	2. Chapter 2

**Il est parmi nous, le deuxième chapitre \o/**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Mars 1991._

 **¤StS¤**

Un petit pas léger et délicat après l'autre, le printemps revenait occuper le Sanctuaire. Çà et là, des pousses fragiles perçaient timidement pour goûter l'air et savoir si, oui ou non, il était à nouveau temps de grandir vers le ciel. Bientôt, peut-être : pour l'heure, il faisait un peu froid. Si la végétation du Domaine Sacré somnolait encore, le Temple des Poissons était proche de la floraison spontanée. Shura s'arrêta devant un rosier dont les fleurs semblaient prêtes à éclore. La résistance de cette plante l'étonnerait toujours : cosmos ou non, la belle aux mille épines survivait au gel comme à la fournaise de l'été. Certes, Aphrodite en prenait grand soin mais la déesse qu'elle avait choisi d'incarner à sa manière n'en avait pas fait son symbole par hasard : la rose était belle, résiliente et dangereuse. Bien entendu, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Le Capricorne était venu les mains vides. Il n'amenait avec lui que sa carcasse emmitouflée, pas même la plus petite bouteille à siroter, son stock n'ayant pas survécu à son anniversaire deux mois plus tôt. Lui en voudrait-elle ? Leur relation était encore fraîche et neuve, tendre comme une jeune pousse. Dès qu'on s'éloignait de la discipline martiale, il pataugeait un peu, il l'admettait. Son amante était une belle énigme offerte dans un ruban d'épines qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à dénouer —ou ne voulait pas, selon l'humeur. Alors oui, non ? Descendre d'un étage pour subtiliser à un Camus absent une bouteille de vin ? Mauvaise idée : elle lèverait aussitôt le stratagème et Shura n'était pas homme à se défiler. Il grimpa bravement les dernières marches et disparut dans l'ombre du Temple, advienne que pourra.

La petite porte menant aux appartements des Poissons était invisible pour qui n'y prêtait pas attention, engloutie par l'obscurité prégnante à peine le milieu de l'après-midi et déjà plus de lumière dans les demeures du Zodiaque. Il entra dans le salon, balaya les lieux du regard et conclut, un peu déçu, qu'elle ne l'y attendait pas.

« Aphrodite ? »

Le nom tomba à plat dans le silence. Shura éleva légèrement son cosmos et le laissa glisser de pièce en pièce jusqu'à trouver celui de la maîtresse des lieux dans sa chambre. Effleurant celui des Poissons pour signifier son arrivée —une politesse élémentaire entre membres de la Chevalerie, une qu'on apprenait vite après avoir manqué de perdre bêtement un membre ou deux—, il la rejoignit. Depuis le couloir, il entendit des froissements et des frottements dont il ne reconnut pas l'origine, le tout entrecoupé d'une poignée de jurons colorés qui lui tirèrent un sourire.

« Magda, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je croyais que tu m'attendais et… Par tous les dieux… »

Le violet fluo sur la peau d'ivoire qu'il avait sous les yeux relevait de l'injure chromatique. Du point de vue de Shura, en tout cas, les yeux agressés par…

« C'est quoi, _ça_ ? »

L'objet du délit, une guêpière surchargée de dentelles et une paire de bas nylon bien trop courts comme complices, enserrait les Poissons au-delà du soutenable. Surtout pour le sous-vêtement, à vrai dire, qui craquait par toutes les coutures, incapable de contenir son corps athlétique.

« Ça ne se voit pas ?

—Je… Mais enfin, Magda, pourquoi… ?

—C'est ce que Shaina m'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

—D'accord…

—C'était mon idée. »

La mâchoire du Capricorne se referma dans un claquement. Il s'apprêtait à insulter l'Italienne mais si l'idée venait de sa chère et tendre, il ne pouvait lutter.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais… _ça_ ?

—Parce que _ça_ , mon cher, c'est ce qu'on porte pour séduire. C'est une marque de féminité.

—Ah. Oui, c'est sûr, j'imagine mal Aldébaran dedans… Je n'ai rien dit. »

Le visage d'Aphrodite était crispé et si Shura avait appris quelque chose de leur relation, c'était reconnaître la colère en embuscade sous sa peau, une colère qui restait longtemps sous la surface avant d'enfler vite et fort et tout emporter sur son passage. Il avait eu un aperçu de la Suédoise enragée au dernier degré l'été dernier et avait compris sa leçon. Elle dégrafait la guêpière à présent, ses doigts tremblant sur les crochets récalcitrants. Le Capricorne ôta les mains blanches pour les remplacer par les siennes et la libérer de cette chose à fanfreluches qui n'avait rien à faire sur son corps. Un petit coup d'Excalibur et on n'en parlerait plus du tout. Plus jamais.

Débarrassée de l'offensant sous-vêtement, Aphrodite se tenait devant lui presque nue, une culotte en satin assortie mal accrochée aux hanches sinueuses, les bas glissant vers le sol. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine menue et le Capricorne distrait se força à lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en le regardant sans le voir et il se sentit brutalement très inutile. Il y avait bien plus qu'un accès de vanité derrière cette situation et il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas le comprendre. Mais comment l'aider ? Il n'était pas armé pour Aphrodite et sa complexité, loin s'en fallait. Autant faire simple.

Il posa les mains sur sa taille et elle se coula aussitôt contre lui, son visage trouvant refuge contre une épaule. C'était beaucoup mieux : il la préférait ainsi, apaisée contre son corps, quand il pouvait emmêler ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure et s'abreuver de son parfum, parcourir son dos de la paume et percevoir le chant de son cœur sous la peau. Shura remarqua enfin qu'elle tirait sur ses vêtements. Ah, oui : il avait encore sa parka sur lui et son bonnet sur le crâne —il ventait comme dans un blizzard sur les hauteurs du Domaine—, et le petit sourire d'Aphrodite en découvrant sa tignasse ébouriffée réchauffa son humeur.

« Des fois, je me demande si… fit la jeune femme en le déshabillant sans hâte, un vêtement après l'autre.

—Si ?

—À quoi j'aurais ressemblé si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée à faire des pompes et des tractions dès cinq ans.

—Laisse-moi te regarder. Voyons… Peut-être un peu plus de matière là, plaisanta le Capricorne en tapotant d'un doigt long et nerveux entre les petits seins.

—Hé !

—Je te taquine mais, tu sais, je ne t'imagine pas autrement. Moins de muscles, forcément, mais c'est tout. Tu aurais pu être mannequin dans une autre vie.

—Ne te fous pas de moi, tu veux ?

—Tu as vu d'où tu me regardes ? On fait la même taille tous les deux. »

Aphrodite accepta le compliment caché en prenant les lèvres de l'Espagnol entre les siennes, les taquinant de la pointe de la langue, les mordillant jusqu'à lui tirer un soupir. Il y eut un léger sifflement et la culotte tomba au sol pour y être aussitôt oubliée —louées soient Excalibur et sa précision. Ils rejoignirent le lit sans savoir comment, occupés à mordre, griffer et marquer l'autre, un mot tendre pour s'excuser d'un geste trop brusque, un baiser pour réduire au silence les promesses et les déclarations. Chaque étreinte avec elle avait un goût de confrontation et se vivait comme le choc de deux volontés forgées dans la douleur. Le Capricorne accueillait la lutte à bras ouverts et tenait sa ligne sans jamais faillir. Aphrodite était ainsi faite et il ne l'accepterait pas autrement.

 **¤StS¤**

Il s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, alerté par le vide à ses côtés. S'étirant avec précaution sous la couverture, il s'autorisa une grimace quand trois longues estafilades dans son dos se réveillèrent à leur tour puis porta son regard de l'autre côté de la pièce où une lourde armoire abritait la garde-robe d'Aphrodite. Elle était là, juchée sur un tabouret, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre couleur crème qui lui seyait bien mieux que la « chose », l'abomination criarde qui gisait sur un coin de tapis. Que faisait-elle ?

L'Espagnol s'extirpa du lit et exposa son corps à la fraîcheur des lieux. Tirant sa parka d'une pile de vêtements emmêlés, il essaya trois poches différentes avant de trouver ses cigarettes et s'en cala une entre les lèvres. Le briquet, maintenant… La cigarette enfin allumée, il se glissa dans son jean et la rejoignit. Elle lui adressa un regard ennuyé et il lui répondit avec un sourire d'excuse : elle tolérait la fumée et l'odeur dans sa demeure uniquement pour lui, Shura le savait bien. Il jeta un œil au contenu de l'armoire ouverte et découvrit ce qu'elle fixait depuis son tabouret.

Deux tenues se disputaient l'attention de leur propriétaire depuis leurs cintres. Une, indéniablement masculine, un costume trois pièces bleu nuit, une chemise blanche et une cravate assortie. Le motif de feuilles dorées sur la cravate provoqua un sourire : c'était un cadeau de leurs pairs et de leur Pope pour l'anniversaire de Magdalena, un cadeau qui avait provoqué des réflexions à n'en plus finir pour plaire à la concernée. L'autre, offerte par le Sextant et l'Aigle, s'il se souvenait bien, était une robe d'été légère qu'il imagina sans peine le long du corps des Poissons, voilant les muscles tendus sous la peau laiteuse, créant l'illusion des courbes sous le lin brodé de fleurs. Non qu'elle ait besoin de plus de son avis : le creux imperceptible à la taille et l'arrondi discret de la poitrine étaient pour lui des œuvres d'art.

« J'ai envie de porter les deux, avoua la jeune femme. Alterner. Si c'est possible.

—Alors fais-le. Tu l'as déjà fait, non ? Tu peux continuer. Sans te cacher, cette fois.

—Tu ne me juges pas ?

—Je crois… Je crois que j'ai assez jugé pour toute une vie. »

Aphrodite lui offrit un vrai sourire et il sut qu'il avait trouvé les mots.

 **¤StS¤**

 _Mais avant d'en arriver là… Décembre 1987, la première revanche d'une longue série._

 **¤StS¤**

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne : ils vont s'entretuer, affirma le Scorpion.

—Mais non, enfin.

—Aldébaran, toi et moi, on ne doit pas voir la même chose.

—Je m'excuse si la question vous paraît stupide mais que vaut Shura au niveau de la vitesse ? »

Le rang des Ors spectateurs se tourna vers le Sagittaire, Milo, Aiolia et Aldébaran bouches bées, Mü et Dohko les yeux écarquillés, le reste affichant des expressions ahuries du plus bel effet. Aiolos haussa les épaules et continua plus sèchement : « J'ai besoin de vous rappeler un certain détail ?

—C'est une fusée, répondit Saga d'une voix morne, une main crispée sur le rebord du banc comme témoin silencieux de sa culpabilité. Avec ton frère et toi, on tient le trio de tête en vitesse d'attaque.

—Et Aphrodite ?

—Loin derrière, aux dernières nouvelles.

—Pas si loin ! s'exclama Milo, vexé. Ou alors tu viens de me traiter d'escargot. Non, non, elle est largement dans la moyenne.

—Et puis ça va bien de dire ça, lança le Cancer l'air de rien, quand on a passé trop de temps le cul sur son trône et qu'on compense avec la force brute pour pas perdre la face. »

Le Gémeau lui rendit un regard mauvais mais n'embraya pas sur sa provocation —Masque de Mort était coutumier de ces remarques suintant le fiel. « Ezio », appela Shion depuis sa place et l'Italien se tut, obéissant à la demande implicite.

« Je vais être obligé de revoir les cotes à ce train-là, râla Dohko assis entre le Pope et son ancien élève. Tu as l'intention d'augmenter nos soldes un jour, j'espère ?

—Quand tous les comptes auront été vérifiés et le personnel décemment payé, j'y réfléchirai. Ou tu préfères que je les rémunère avec des fragments d'Armures, peut-être ? Oh, belle parade, nota l'Atlante en levant les yeux d'un dossier au bon moment. Mais… Je rêve ou elle lui a envoyé une rose blanche ?

—C'est pas passé très loin des parties, confirma Camus d'un ton pincé et un frisson collectif parcourut cette section des gradins.

—Non, non, Shion, reste assis, plaida Dohko en crochetant le bras du Pope prêt à se lever. Ça devient intéressant, ne va pas les interrompre parce que ça vise sous la ceinture.

—Mais enfin… Ils n'ont pas mis leurs Armures, en plus.

—Ça fait des jours qu'on attend la revanche, ajouta la Balance, tu ne vas pas nous priver du spectacle quand même ?

—Deux jours, Dohko, pas « des jours ». Il faut toujours que tu exagères.

—Mais il a raison, Grand Pope, un combat comme ça, ça ne s'interrompt pas », lança le Verseau.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel, dépassé par cette bande de gamins aux corps d'adultes dont la maturité dépendait de l'heure de la journée —« pas le matin, c'est trop tôt et pas le soir, on profite de la vie »— et qui formait de nouveau l'élite de la puissante armée d'Athéna. Priant les Gémeaux de l'accompagner au Palais, il avertit les autres qu'il n'en redescendrait pas pour interrompre un combat de mille jours et tant pis pour eux s'ils restaient coincés ici toute la sainte journée. Avec la vitesse prodigieuse qui faisait la réputation des Chevaliers d'Or, les duels ne se déroulaient jamais sans un des leurs pour tenir le compte des coups bas, manœuvres foireuses et instants de grâce. Un incident était si vite arrivé…

« Au pire, on fera des rotations, proposa le Taureau.

—Inutile, ça va bientôt se finir. »

Les mots de Shaka sonnèrent comme une prophétie de fin du monde et tous reportèrent leur attention sur la danse en contrebas. Le reste du Zodiaque les regardait se taper dessus avec une perplexité grandissante. Hors de la zone d'entraînement, l'animosité restait réciproque mais dans son enceinte, Poissons et Capricorne se battaient avec une envie palpable qui arrangeait bien Dohko et ses paris. Ils aimaient cela, ces deux idiots ! Ils en souriaient même, la première par son masque façonné et enchanté par le Pope lui-même, le second ne s'autorisant qu'une légère courbure au coin des lèvres. Vraiment, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Les autres ne s'y aventuraient pas, d'ailleurs, et se contentaient de regarder à bonne distance. Regarder, ils savaient faire. Surtout quand il y avait du spectacle.

En bas, les deux adversaires en offraient un digne des grands jours : le sol était crevé par endroits, transpercés par des piliers d'épines, et fendu en d'autres, déchirés par une lame immatérielle. Pas un pouce de l'arène n'avait été épargné, sans parler de la voix des airs où ils se rencontraient avec fracas. Aphrodite jouait les anguilles, se cachant derrière ses rideaux de pétales à la première occasion. Elle n'avait pas la rapidité du Capricorne mais, comme Mü et ses téléportations abusives en combat, elle savait berner et surprendre. Observer aussi, comme le montrait les ouvertures dans la défense de son adversaire qu'elle avait exploitées sans vergogne —rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'un coup qui touchait au but, surtout si le but en question avait la silhouette de l'Espagnol.

De son côté, Shura avait fini de jouer. Aphrodite pensait l'avoir compris parce qu'il s'était contenté de trois enchaînements depuis le début du combat mais elle était loin du compte. Les ouvertures dans sa garde ? Volontaires et délibérées pour étudier son schéma offensif. Sa réaction quand elle avait tenté de le déborder ? Un moyen de jauger ses réponses en cas de contre-attaque. Sa première victoire quelques jours plus tôt ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la sous-estimer —les corrections qu'elle avait infligées aux autres le prouvaient. La piqûre de rappel sur ses tactiques effectuée, il savait quand et comment se terminerait le combat. C'était décidé : à la prochaine tentative de camouflage des Poissons, il prendrait sa victoire.

Il feignit à nouveau une attaque frontale et, comme prévu, une pluie de pétales arc-en-ciel la dissimula à ses yeux et son cosmos. Il amorça aussitôt sa volte-face, prêt à frapper. Son bras décrivit un arc de cercle parfait dans l'air —la tribune zodiacale en fit des tonnes avec ses « oooh » et ses « aaah »—, le sifflement caractéristique de son épée trancha le silence —les Argents et Bronzes sursautèrent sur leurs bancs avec un centième de seconde de retard— et son attaque… ne rencontra que le vide. Emporté par son élan, il se laissa glisser et stoppa sa course plus loin, cherchant Aphrodite de tous ses sens.

 _« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde… »_

Elle l'avait touché ! Il s'était attendu à un coup dans le dos et elle était réapparue au même endroit en annihilant toute sa stratégie. À quelques pas, une rose blanche éclaboussée de rouge était fichée dans le sol, encore vacillante de la force qui l'avait envoyée dans sa direction. Il porta la main à son flanc et la ramena devant ses yeux avec une grimace : elle était couverte du sang qui trempait sa tunique mais, par miracle, la fleur ne s'était pas plantée dans sa chair. Bien, encore une cicatrice pour sa collection… Elle l'avait complètement mené en bateau, l'avait berné comme un novice : de face, elle était venue chercher sa victoire de face ! Même quand il pensait l'avoir comprise, elle le renvoyait dans les cordes, ses certitudes ruinées une fois de plus. Une fois de trop ? Shura était à deux doigts du blasphème et il en fallait beaucoup pour en arriver là. Aphrodite, par exemple. Oui, il fallait bien le Poisson et ses foutues fleurs pour provoquer une telle réaction…

Le silence régnait dans les gradins. La règle habituelle du Colisée demandait qu'on arrête le combat au premier sang significatif. La tâche s'élargissant sur le tissu désignait formellement le vainqueur mais Aphrodite semblait figée sur place. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas blessée alors pourquoi ne reconnaissait-elle pas cette victoire qu'elle avait tant voulue ? Cherchait-elle à l'humilier davantage ? Sa lame n'avait pas trouvé son but —la vibration de l'épée tranchant la chair était unique et Shura la ressentait jusque dans ses os— mais il avait prévu sa trajectoire en pensant que le danger arriverait dans son dos alors que… L'avait-il touchée, en fin de compte ?

Elle se retourna enfin. Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et une poignée de fils azur en tomba, aussitôt chassés par les bourrasques hivernales. Shura s'autorisa un mince sourire qui se transforma en rictus de douleur mais au moins n'avait-il pas complètement perdu la face sur sa dernière attaque. Elle ôta alors son masque et une envie brutale de vider les lieux lui saisit les entrailles. Le visage d'or se sépara en deux parties dans les mains d'Aphrodite, divisé net par son Excalibur, les grands yeux d'un côté, la bouche de l'autre. Sur ses traits figés s'étirait une fine ligne écarlate d'où perlait encore du sang. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui et nota l'entaille à son côté, son visage s'anima, s'orna d'un petit sourire satisfait et elle quitta l'arène après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit machinalement. Encore heureux qu'il soit trop sidéré pour parler : un mot de travers et…

Mü et Shion —qui était finalement resté les observer au lieu de remonter au Palais avec les Gémeaux— se matérialisèrent dans son champ de vision pour examiner sa blessure. À l'exception du Pope se plaignant dans ses oreilles, le silence autour d'eux était retentissant : « J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos idioties. Je n'ai autorisé les duels que depuis trois semaines et le Sanctuaire est déjà au bord de l'insurrection ! C'est à croire que vous êtes tous incapables de vous tenir. Je vais prendre des mesures dès la semaine prochaine et, croyez-moi, vous allez le regretter…

—Grand Pope ? l'interrompit Shura.

—As-tu une remarque pertinente à faire, Capricorne ?

—Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de votre décision sur la loi du masque.

—Et moi donc, Shura, et moi donc… »

 **¤StS¤**

 _Un combat de mille jours après cela aurait rayé le Sanctuaire de la carte du ciel, n'en doutez pas. Heureusement pour notre histoire, un masque brisé n'était plus un motif valable pour en provoquer un._

 **¤StS¤**

 _Trois ans plus tard ou aujourd'hui._

 **¤StS¤**

Milo profitait de l'immense sollicitude de son ami pour s'appuyer sur lui plus que nécessaire. Camus était suffisamment ivre pour laisser couler et Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel quand le Scorpion passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux outremer de son « preux Chevalier ». Derrière eux, le Cancer fermait la marche en silence. La croix du quatrième Temple tendait ses bras dans la nuit mourante et les premières lueurs de l'aube coloraient l'horizon. Les jumeaux s'étaient arrêtés au troisième un peu avant, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas chavirer sous les étoiles après cette soirée généreuse en alcool, ponctuée d'anecdotes et de grands éclats de rire entre Ors, Argents et Bronzes réunis sur les marches du Taureau.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Shaina apparaisse et mette fin aux réjouissances en brisant une fois de plus le cœur de Shion. Après son passage, le Pope avait préféré rejoindre les appartements de son élève au premier plutôt que retourner au Palais. C'était prudent : il n'avait pas l'intention d'assassiner le Sagittaire dans son sommeil mais il était assez furieux pour libérer une charge agressive en traversant sa Maison, l'équivalent cosmique d'une insulte au Sanctuaire, et il se refusait à passer ses nerfs sur ses hommes pour une relation qui ne fonctionnait pas. Qui n'existait pas. Qui n'avait jamais existé.

« On se retrouve demain, Camus ?

—Comme prévu. Passe une bonne nuit, Ezio.

—Tu parles, le soleil se lève déjà. Bonne nuit, vous autres. »

Deux « Bonne nuit, Ezio » répondirent au Cancer et les trois malchanceux habitant les derniers étages grimpèrent en traînant les pieds. Rien de tel qu'une petite montée du Zodiaque pour conclure une soirée bien arrosée… Ils continuèrent en discutant de Shaina et Shion, des frasques de l'une et de la patience absurde de l'autre, une loyauté qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais que le Pope entretenait avec une constance qu'on qualifiait désormais de masochiste. Presque trois ans de ce manège, c'était long. Alors oui, les commères étaient ravies mais il s'agissait du Pope, pas d'un apprenti tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, un homme qui avait assez vécu pour comprendre que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette histoire. Pourquoi s'obstiner ?

« Pour le frisson, évidemment. Je le comprends : elle met le feu aux draps…

—Ouais, on imagine que tu en sais quelque chose, ironisa le Verseau.

—Bah ouais. C'est moi qui l'ai eue en premier, en plus, forcément que je sais.

—Sans rire ?

—Promis, juré. Demande à Aldé', tiens, il confirmera. Il était tellement jaloux, le pauvre… C'est vieux tout ça. Juste avant que les Vikings s'improvisent maîtres du monde, si je dis pas de conneries. Pauvre Aldé' encore, Syd l'avait pas raté. Il a la poisse, notre Taureau. »

« Avant » et toujours pas « après » relevèrent Aphrodite et Camus. Pour ceux qui avaient survécu à la Bataille du Sanctuaire, l'entre-deux avait déchiré les cœurs au point de n'y faire référence que par des moyens détournés. Le Verseau raffermit discrètement sa prise sur son ami et le Scorpion en revint au sujet initial : « Aphrodite, tu devrais parler à Shaina. Lui dire de se calmer un peu.

—Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle est libre. Je ne suis pas sa mère.

—Un peu quand même, comme tu es l'aînée des femmes Saints. La doyenne, quoi.

—Choisis ton camp, camarade : rouge, noire ou blanche ?

—Rah, Aphrodite. Je suis sérieux. C'est de Shion qu'on parle là, notre grand-père à tous. Shaina fait bien ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut, c'est pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher. Mais ça doit rester réglo. Et Shion… Il souffre, vraiment, mais il fera rien pour la repousser. Il faut que ça vienne d'elle et tu es la seule qu'elle voudra bien écouter.

—Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Je lui parlerai. »

Rien ne garantissait que Shaina accepte de rester calme plus d'une minute pour écouter Aphrodite lui faire la morale —plutôt l'inverse, la connaissant— quand bien même la morale en question consisterait surtout en une piqûre de rappel sur le respect de ses partenaires, un principe indispensable pour éviter l'implosion de leur petite communauté insulaire. Agacée d'avoir écopé de cette mission, le Poisson laissa Milo meubler la conversation, Camus lui répondant avec son ironie habituelle. Vraiment, quelle poisse. La Suédoise ne manquait pas de caractère mais Shaina… C'était une autre paire de manches, un cran au-dessus dans la furie.

« Bon, les amis, fit le Scorpion en se décollant du Verseau après qu'ils eurent tous trois pénétré dans la huitième Maison, moi je m'arrête ici. Ça va être moche l'entraînement dans, quoi… Trois heures ? Quatre ?

—Tu as trois heures, l'informa Camus en regardant sa montre. Ne les gaspille pas.

—Je ne gaspille jamais mon sommeil, tu le sais bien. Aphrodite ? Une dernière chose, avant que j'oublie. »

Deux bras encerclèrent la Suédoise à la taille et une bouche lui vola le « quoi encore ? » agacé qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer. À quelques pas, Camus leva les mains et les yeux au ciel, dépassé par les bêtises de son ami.

« Ah, ça va beaucoup mieux !

—Milo, bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ce soir ? demanda Aphrodite en s'empêchant de lui coller une gifle magistrale —non qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé un baiser, voire plus, mais un avertissement était toujours appréciable.

—Tu as senti ?

—Tu bandes, difficile de ne pas sentir.

—Ah oui, merde. Désolé, c'était pas prévu. Mais pas ça, _ça_.

—Quoi, _ça_ ? Oh. Oh ! » s'exclama Aphrodite en captant les rivières écarlates dans le cosmos déployé du plaisantin.

La réponse que Milo tentait de provoquer avec sa subtilité légendaire arriva d'abord sous la forme d'une pichenette d'Aiolos, son exaspération à peine cachée sous les notes alanguies —au moins, sa nuit avec Shaina s'était bien déroulée. La suivante descendit du dixième, une embardée sèche exprimant l'agacement de son propriétaire pour les pitreries du Grec à cette heure indue mais pas seulement : couvrant la réponse du Sagittaire, la faim inassouvie qui tourmentait le Capricorne investit brutalement cette section du Zodiaque avant de se rétracter et revenir fissa à son propriétaire. Camus, connu pour son flegme et habitué aux images parasites de Shura, se sentit pourtant rougir sous la violence de cette réaction.

Aphrodite se tendit entre les bras de Milo quand la déferlante traversa le Verseau pour arriver à elle, porteuse d'un écho imprévu à ses propres envies, et le Scorpion lui décocha un sourire où pointait toute la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Ou de la ruse bien exécutée, se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, comprenant qu'il avait prévu son coup depuis le début de la soirée. Shura lui ferait regretter sa plaisanterie : l'accord tacite impliquait de ne pas utiliser la résonnance du Zodiaque pour déranger ses membres —particulièrement dans leur sommeil quand ils étaient plus vulnérables— et si les représailles n'arrivaient pas du dixième, le Sagittaire s'en chargerait, lui qui supportait mal ces intrusions.

Heureusement pour lui, le résultat était à la hauteur de la riposte à venir. Shura, avec sa maîtrise permanente et sa façade austère, était aux antipodes de sa sensualité libérée d'une épuisante mascarade : en le surprenant dans son sommeil, Milo lui dévoilait l'homme derrière le Chevalier. Il éveillait sa curiosité, cet idiot, en la mettant face au désir de l'Espagnol rongeant son frein depuis qu'elle avait fui sa déclaration maladroite. Voilà qu'elle était curieuse de cette facette du Capricorne, lui qui l'avait toujours irritée mais n'avait jamais affolé ses sens ailleurs que dans l'arène.

Aphrodite savait qu'il était sincère. Shura avait toujours été franc, voire brutalement honnête pour la plupart des gens, déconcertés par ses réponses cassantes quand une question lui était posée. Encore fallait-il la poser, passer outre son expression sévère qui, sans repousser les foules autant que le Cancer et sa triste réputation, n'incitait pas à la conversation. Elle avait osé une fois. En revenant au Sanctuaire pour sa confirmation, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi sa simple présence semblait l'offenser à ce point. Pour elle qui s'était contentée de brèves apparitions sur l'île jusque là, une réaction aussi épidermique n'avait pas de sens. Il avait sèchement répondu qu'elle avait beau avoir la puissance d'un Chevalier d'Or, son attitude et ses techniques étaient trop tapageuses pour honorer son rang. L'adolescente d'alors avait mal digéré cette sortie accompagnée d'un claquement de cape quand il s'était détourné d'elle. S'en étaient suivies des années d'animosité mutuelle qui ne s'était pas émoussée à la Révélation, bien entendu.

Elle pouvait faire avec la franchise : Magdalena ne mâchait jamais ses mots, la différence avec son autre personnage et sa sophistication trop nette pour être ignorée. Mais ils étaient si différents que le Colisée ou l'arène du Zodiaque restaient les seuls endroits où leur envie partagée de se foutre proprement sur la gueule trompait tout le reste. Elle doutait que le sexe devienne un jour un moyen supplémentaire de s'entendre avec le Capricorne… Trop de différences, beaucoup trop. Sans compter qu'il lui avait déroulé une déclaration en bonne et due forme, non une invitation à chauffer ses draps —ce qui aurait eu le mérite de simplifier sa réflexion.

« Ma belle, vu le plaisir que vous prenez à vous taper dessus, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais t'ennuyer avec lui. Si ça se trouve, il a un esprit plus tordu que le mien. Non, j'en suis même sûr, hein Camus ? —un clin d'œil vers le Français qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Ça donne pas envie la réaction de tout à l'heure ?

—Milo… soupira le Verseau d'une voix lasse, tout ce bordel, c'est toi en train de jouer les marieuses ?

—Marieuse, tu m'as bien regardé ? Non, non, moi j'essaye juste de lui arranger un coup avec le numéro dix.

—Ah, tu me fais penser que j'ai lu quelque chose à propos de la compatibilité Capricorne-Poissons dans le dernier horoscope…

—J'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? les coupa Aphrodite. Ou vous comptez me caser avec lui sans me demander mon avis ?

—Ma grande, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Mais, au cas où : oui, c'est bien une capote que je viens de glisser dans ta poche arrière. Non, ne me remercie pas tout de suite, garde ça pour plus tard. Sur ce, la bonne fin de nuit et surtout, fais des folies de ton corps ! »

Le Scorpion s'éclipsa sous leurs yeux ahuris, Aphrodite mystifiée par sa logique tordue et Camus… Camus en avait vu d'autres mais il la nota mentalement au panthéon des réflexions sans queue ni tête de son premier et meilleur ami.

« Bon. C'est pas qu'il nous reste encore deux étages à passer… commença le Verseau.

—Trois étages, Gabriel, il en reste trois.

—Bien sûr, trois étages pour toi, continua le Français pas dupe un instant. Allez, haut les cœurs ! »

Ils traversèrent au pas de course la Maison du Sagittaire, soulagés de sentir son occupant à nouveau endormi. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'écoper d'un sermon à la place de Milo et de ses idioties, surtout de la part d'Aiolos qui restait très chatouilleux sur le sujet —bel euphémisme pour désigner les colères froides qu'il opposait à tout le monde, son frère compris, dans ces situations. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil du Capricorne, Aphrodite délesta Camus de sa bouteille pour s'offrir une généreuse gorgée de courage liquide.

« Je peux t'embrasser aussi si tu veux, offrit le Verseau, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

—Ça ira, merci.

—Et finis ma bouteille avec ça, je ne te dirai rien.

—Comme si tu n'avais pas assez bu comme ça, moqua la jeune femme.

—Tu permets ? Je profite de ma liberté tant que je le peux encore.

—Tu sais que je t'épouserais bien pour te rendre service, il suffit de demander.

—Ça c'est de l'amitié virile en action, j'apprécie. »

Aphrodite gloussa, l'alcool lui montant à la tête plus vite que prévu, et ils entrèrent dans le naos. Ils se séparèrent au cœur du Temple, Camus s'éloignant dans le jour naissant, sa bouteille levée en signe d'encouragement, et le Poisson se dirigeant vers la porte dissimulée derrière les colonnes. Le cosmos de Shura occupait les lieux, égal et mesuré, sans traces de la passion qui lui avait chauffé les reins deux étages plus bas. Elle toqua une fois et le battant s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant l'Espagnol, torse nu, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres et sa tête des mauvais jours. Aphrodite en oublia ses mots, perdue dans la contemplation des muscles la narguant : les fines lignes presque aussi vieilles que leur propriétaire, la longue entaille courant d'une clavicule à travers le torse, la balafre à l'épaule gauche comme souvenir du Dragon…

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

La voix sans émotions la tira de sa rêverie et une pointe d'agacement la traversa : il avait beau jeu de mimer les insensibles avec ce qu'il avait dévoilé juste avant…

« Tu me laisses entrer ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de hargne qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

—Tu empestes l'alcool, Aphrodite.

—Ça peut s'arranger —une capiteuse odeur de roses les entoura et il déglutit quand elle toucha ses sens. Oui ou non ? Je ne proposerai pas deux fois. »

Shura se contenta de la regarder. Longtemps. Deux yeux noirs la jaugeant sans hâte. Enfin, il l'invita à l'intérieur d'un geste de la main. Aphrodite s'avança dans le salon propre et rangé. Confortable. Ni monacal, ni spartiate mais bel et bien confortable. Elle n'avait pas fait attention la première fois, trop occupée qu'elle était à se sauver. La porte se referma dans son dos et elle se retourna pour trouver Shura à quelques pas, les bras croisés, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

La scène lui revint en mémoire : le masque qu'elle était venue récupérer tombant dans un fracas d'enfer qui l'avait arrachée à sa stupéfaction, sa descente précipitée du Zodiaque qui avait eu l'allure d'une fuite. Quand elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, elle avait remarqué les visages inquiets de Yulij et Marin penchés sur elle et réalisé qu'elle était descendue instinctivement jusqu'aux quartiers des femmes. Aphrodite n'avait pas eu le courage d'expliquer la scène surréaliste qu'elle venait de vivre et ses amies s'étaient contentées de lui tenir compagnie en bavardant pour trois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne dans sa Maison par le souterrain. Bien entendu, le Zodiaque avait tout senti, tout compris et s'était tenu à l'écart en sentant le Capricorne se cadenasser derrière son cosmos sans explications.

À nouveau, ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Shura à demi-nu, dans son domaine et infiniment plus à son aise qu'elle et sa réflexion court-circuitée par… L'alcool ? La belle affaire. Il n'avait pas le profil de statue du Lion, la perfection symétrique des jumeaux, l'élégance de Camus ou le charme de Milo mais Aphrodite n'était pas aveugle et sa musculature sèche, son corps nerveux taillé au cordeau, aussi affûté et puissant que son attaque signature… Oui, elle le trouvait beau. Affirmer le contraire aurait été d'une mauvaise foi sans bornes pour elle qui avait su apprécier le colosse du deuxième étage. « Magdalena ? » appela l'Espagnol et elle réalisa qu'elle était restée silencieuse un long moment. Elle décréta en pensée que son prénom porté par cette voix grave lui plaisait.

« Ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, c'était vrai ? lui demanda la Suédoise en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise.

—J'ai dit beaucoup de choses la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ?

—Parce que, continua la jeune femme en laissant le vêtement glisser au sol, ton petit discours était très émouvant, vraiment. Mais est-ce qu'il tient face à la réalité ? »

Elle retira ses chaussures puis son jean et se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui.

« Voilà, tout ça, c'est moi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à autre chose. »

Shura la fixait, ses étroits yeux noirs écarquillés, sa cigarette tombée au sol dès qu'elle s'était débarrassée du jean. Il s'était souvent représenté Aphrodite dans ses rêves, retirant des muscles, ajoutant des courbes ou l'inverse en fonction des époques, mais rien ne valait la réalité. La réalité lui montrait que la toile grossière de cicatrices sur les avant-bras remontait jusqu'aux épaules et s'étendait probablement dans le dos qu'une série de marques trop rectilignes pour être honnêtes habitaient l'intérieur d'une cuisse athlétique ; que sa poitrine à l'abri d'une brassière était plus ronde que ne le laissait penser ses habits que le tatouage des Poissons y était niché par une ironie du sort qu'il remarqua aussitôt.

Alors que ses yeux glissaient sur les muscles solides de celle qui avait investi sa demeure, il découvrit les lacérations couvrant son corps. S'il avait su qu'ils avaient cela en commun… Tout le Sanctuaire avait eu un aperçu de la collection fournie du Capricorne, son tribut à Excalibur inscrit dans sa chair et porté avec fierté. Aphrodite gardait sur sa peau les morsures des roses capricieuses qui avaient construit sa réputation, un accroc supplémentaire dans sa féminité volée à l'enfance et qu'elle avait redéfinie à sa manière tout au long de sa vie.

« Shura ?

—Hum ? »

Il suivit le regard appuyé d'Aphrodite vers son entrejambe où le tissu tendu du pyjama confirmait à sa manière que le spectacle ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. L'air vaguement ennuyé de l'Espagnol face à sa propre réaction provoqua chez elle un éclat de rire si sincère qu'il sourit à son tour, de cette expression discrète qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Enfin, il s'approcha, ne laissant entre eux que quelques centimètres qui attisèrent une envie déjà dévorante, se noya dans le parfum sucré et s'autorisa un geste dont il avait longtemps rêvé : sa main se perdit dans les mèches azur, en découvrit la texture plus soyeuse encore que dans ses rêves. Aphrodite attendit, attendit…

« Ma chambre est juste là, l'informa enfin le Capricorne. Mets-toi à l'aise.

—Tu me rejoins ? murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

—Pas tout de suite mais je me dépêche », fut sa réponse.

Elle fit la moue, combla la distance pour l'embrasser mais il posa une main sur la taille à peine marquée et un doigt sur les lèvres pleines.

« File, j'arrive dans deux minutes, promis.

—J'ai un préservatif dans la poche arrière de mon jean si besoin.

—Madame est venue préparée. »

Aphrodite s'éloigna vers la chambre, coulant un dernier regard dans sa direction avant d'entrer et de s'asseoir sur le lit au matelas dangereusement moelleux après cette soirée à rallonge. Elle s'y étendit et l'odeur montant des draps l'enveloppa. Curieuse, elle enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller, inspira, expira. Dans le salon, Shura attendit, attendit… Jusqu'à ce que la mélodie d'un cosmos apaisé lui parvienne. Il se détendit : elle s'était endormie en quelques minutes, terrassée par la quantité d'alcool absorbée cette nuit. Encore une minute à frôler sa peau en s'empêchant de la plaquer contre le mur et il risquait de tout gâcher.

Ramenant les vêtements repliés dans sa chambre, il les déposa avec le masque qu'il avait précieusement gardé. Aphrodite dormait à poings fermés dans son lit, ses boucles couvrant l'oreiller, une bretelle de la brassière glissant d'une épaule en révélant un carré de peau qui, à n'en pas douter, serait d'une infinie douceur sous ses doigts... Mauvais train de pensée. Il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs, son visage, par exemple, dépourvu du rictus ironique qu'elle avait coutume de lui offrir, détendu et lisse de tout souci. Il tira sur le drap pour la couvrir, toute sa maîtrise mise à contribution pour ne pas la toucher. La chaleur persistait du crépuscule à l'aube, conséquence obligatoire de l'été qui virait à la canicule, mais c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Heureusement pour ses nerfs qu'elle s'était arrêtée avant d'enlever ses sous-vêtements…

Shura hésita : devait-il en plus se rabattre sur son canapé pour finir la nuit ? Il était prêt à parier son bras sacrifié qu'elle serait furieuse à son réveil, frustrée de s'être laissée rouler après cette étonnante démonstration de confiance. Elle l'avait surpris, pour ne pas changer, et, cette fois, son corps avait parlé pour lui avec une franchise qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Il la voulait et il savait au fond de lui que si Aphrodite avait été un homme, il l'aurait voulu aussi. Cette vérité lui avait demandé des nuits peuplées de rêves inavouables avant de daigner prendre forme et au moins autant pour qu'il l'admette. Il savait aujourd'hui qu'elle ne s'effacerait jamais.

Finalement, il s'allongea à ses côtés en laissant le drap les séparer. Il franchirait cette dernière barrière plus tard. Il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner et ne comptait pas faire une erreur alors qu'elle était aussi proche. Profiter de son ivresse aurait été la dernière faute de son existence, Shura le savait. Oh, Aphrodite était loin du coma éthylique et aurait donné le change sans l'odeur d'alcool ramenée du Taureau mais le Capricorne tenait à deux choses. À ses principes, premièrement, qui lui interdisaient de prendre avantage des plus faibles —il sourit en songeant que si elle percevait cette pensée, elle l'émasculerait dans la seconde— et il refusait de profiter de son état.

Et il tenait à sa fierté, aussi mal placée fut-elle. Il n'ignorait pas que Milo et Aldébaran étaient ses amants réguliers et comme tout au Sanctuaire se savait, il connaissait la réputation du premier et les rumeurs sur le second. Shura comptait bien lui faire oublier les deux hommes mais, pour cela, il la voulait en pleine possession de ses moyens et l'esprit clair. Aphrodite se souviendrait de leur première fois. De la seconde aussi, dans les détails. Il s'endormit avec cette promesse jouant dans ses pensées…

… Et émergea beaucoup plus tard avec elle à califourchon sur son ventre, absolument nue, la peau encore humide d'une douche juste prise. Le Capricorne se réveilla tout à fait. Une douche ? Par Athéna, il était vraiment envouté pour qu'elle ne déclenche aucun de ses instincts alors qu'ils avaient dormi côte à côte. Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter, penser aux conséquences de cet attachement qu'il ne maîtrisait plus si une nouvelle guerre pointait son nez. Au lieu de cela, il se laissait distraire par l'expression profondément agacée d'Aphrodite l'observant, la caresse de sa chevelure et le contact avec sa peau réveillant son désir.

« Tu vas me le payer, lâcha enfin la jeune femme.

—Tu aurais préféré que je profite de toi ?

—Je suis venue jusque chez toi…

—Complètement bourrée.

—…et tu m'as repoussée. Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression de te foutre de moi ?

—Je tiens à ma vie et si tu veux des excuses, tu peux continuer à rêver. Par contre », continua Shura en laissant une main jouer sur sa taille, ses hanches, son ventre, partout où il le pouvait, « si tu veux ce pourquoi Milo m'a réveillé en pleine nuit, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

—On va être en retard, objecta le Poisson avec un regard pour le soleil haut dans le ciel de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

—On est déjà en retard mais —il se redressa, glissa une main sur sa nuque, rapprocha leurs visages pour murmurer contre sa bouche— ça en vaudra la peine.

—Shion va être furieux.

—Il l'est déjà. Je l'entends râler d'ici.

—Il va nous passer un savon monumental. Et je devais un combat à Mü.

—Ton combat du jour —il lui mordilla les lèvres, les apaisa du bout de la langue— se passe ici et avec moi. Tu refuses le défi, Chevalier ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Aphrodite : « Défi accepté, Capricorne. Donne tout ce que tu as et que le meilleur gagne. »

 **¤StS¤**

Le soleil rayonnait au zénith quand le dernier quart du Zodiaque entra en ébullition. Les membres du Zodiaque localisèrent deux cosmos mêlés au niveau du Capricorne et retournèrent à leurs occupations en ricanant, les plus proches levant toutes les barrières à leur disposition. Quand tout fut fini, la onzième section du cadran s'auréola de colère et l'acide dans la voix de son occupant s'infiltra jusqu'aux satellites qu'étaient le Pope et le Dragon des Mers.

 _« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Bordel de merde, je suis juste à côté ! Refaites-moi un coup pareil et je vous garantis que Shura va y laisser des morceaux._

 _—Camus, on est vraiment désolé…_

 _—La ferme. La prochaine fois, vous allez comprendre ce que veut vraiment dire « refroidir les ardeurs de quelqu'un »._

 _—…_

 _—Et félicitations, imbéciles que vous êtes. Il était plus que temps. »_

 **¤StS¤**

 _Moins d'une semaine plus tard._

 **¤StS¤**

 _« Milo ?_

 _—Oui ?_

 _—Je te rejoins en bas. Je n'en peux plus._

 _—À ce point ?_

 _—Tu as déjà entendu l'expression « baiser comme des lapins » ?_

 _—…_

 _—Suis-je bête, elle a été inventée pour toi._

 _—…_

 _—Ils l'illustrent à la perfection. J'ai Aphrodite en fond sonore maintenant. Foutue résonnance…_

 _—Tu veux dire que mon plan a trop bien marché ?_

 _—Milo ?_

 _—Oui ?_

 _—Ferme-la._

 _—Si tu veux. Essaye de ne pas te perdre en descendant, Shion a fait retirer ton panneau « village olympique » à l'entrée. Et ramène à boire, c'est le désert ici depuis la fête._

 _—Il a osé ?_

 _—C'est le Pope, bien sûr qu'il a osé._

 _—…_

 _—Camus ?_

 _—Tu sais quoi ? Aldébaran se débrouillera tout seul, comme un grand. Se mêler des affaires de cœur des autres, c'est mauvais pour ma santé. »_

 **¤StS¤**

 _La brève accalmie redevint tempête, une tempête d'une autre nature qui compliqua les relations de bon voisinage, pour ne pas changer. Ils s'étaient trouvés, au moins. Avec violence, forcément, mais parmi les douze réunis en Cercle, tous n'en étaient pas encore là._

 **¤StS¤**

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre un jour... Plus tard...**


End file.
